game_scriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
Devil May Cry 5
__TOC__ game starts with a quote from A Poison Tree by William Blake. “And it grew both day and night, till it bore an apple bright.” MAY 16, 08:06 PM a lot of people on the street. They are horrified to see how a huge building made up of dense black grime grew out of the ground. Only one person remains calm. He smokes a cigar and slowly exhales the smoke. The Broker, Morrison: We’ve known each other a long time… Ya never had this much trouble. You gonna make it through this, Dante? the building, the legendary demon hunter Dante fights another spawn of hell. There is also a teenager in the tower without a right arm. The Devil Hunter, Nero: What am I doin’, wasting my time here? He’s got this. The Mysterious One, V: You should not underestimate this demon. After all, it was he who took your right arm… and gained a great deal of power from it. I'm leaving. I suggest you do not fall behind. Nero: Yeah… Okay, V... You're an interesting guy, but you’re right. I've got a score to settle with that son of a bitch. goes deep into the tower and meets his first opponent, Demonic Insect Impusa. Nero: I could take you with no arms! won, he moves on. Nero: V... Can I trust you? soon meets a new opponent, Airborne Evil, Green Impusa, who has the ability to resurrect his brethren. Nero: Demons helping each other out…? What’s the world coming to? (to V) Hey! Thought you took off? V: Do you not understand? We cannot hope to do this without you. Griffon: That’s all right, superstar, go on with your bad self. Go ahead, we got this. leaves V to deal with ordinary demons and goes to Dante's rescue. Nero: Hold on, Dante… he comes to the throne room, he sees Dante, Trish and the Lady lying on the ground with little strength. The demon who defeated them sits on the throne with a bored face (if he had a face). Nero: Well... Looks like this won’t be a total waste of time after all. Hey, jackass! Didn’t your mother ever teach you it’s not nice to steal? pulls out his sword, the Red Queen, and sticks it into the ground. Nero: Sorry, Dante… I'm baggin’ this bitch! he loses very quickly. V's running into the throne room. He is in shock. Griffon: This is it, this is the end! It’s all over! demon is preparing to destroy the hunters, but then Dante wakes up and shoots him. Dante: Round two! goes into his demonic form and attacks. Dante: V, set Nero out of here! This was a bad move! Nero: I can still fight! Dante: Nero, go! You're just dead weight. Nero: (screams) Back off! throne room is beginning to collapse. V: Come on! Nero: (screams) Let go! V: We must leave here. He is far stronger than we ever could have imagined. Nero: That bastard called me dead weight! I didn’t come all this way for nothings! V: Stop hitting yourself, and think of ways to get stronger and actually help. If Dante loses… you are all that can defeat Urizen. Nero: Is that what you call him? V: Yes. Urizen, the demon king… That’s the name of the demon that took your arm. Urizen is defeating Dante. Nero and V leave the tower after breaking through one of the walls. Morrison: What happened to Dante? Where’s Dante? V: He’s buying time, but... It doesn’t look good. emerge from the ground that pierce a few citizens. Morrison: This can’t be happening... Dante lost? is eager to help the citizens, but V stops him with his cane. V: Forget it, there s nothing we can do… We must go. Mission 1 NERO “The demon king Urizen’s strength was beyond all expectations. Dante was forced onto the back foot and yelled at Nero to get out while he still could. As a strange demonic infestation dimbed ever higher towards the surface, V and Nero fell back in defeat, unable to do a thing to stop it. What fate lies in store for Dante, beaten and left behind?” JUNE 15, 05:02 AM(1 month later) a high-speed van going through the night city. At the wheel we see a girl. Nero is sitting next to her. They listen to the radio. Radio: Red Grave and its surrounding cities have ceased to function as a result of the mysterious tree that apparently attacked the city approximately one month ago. In light of this incident, the government has now— Man: They’re demons! I've seen them with my own eyes! Red Grave is completely taken over! Woman: Let us pray for mercy. This is a trial from the heavens above... The end — sighs and turns off the radio. Nero: Same crap, different day. So, tell me. The Artisan of Arms, Nico: Tell you what? Nero: How's it feel to be rescuing the guy that killed your father? Nico: Hey, I'm glad were gettin’ personal. Well, he abandoned my mother and I and left us for dead… So, I feel nothin. lighting a cigarette. Nero: Well he’s not exactly goin’ up for a Father of the Year award, now is he? Nico: His research wasn’t half bad. Came in handy. Mildly thankful for that... opens a window to ventilate the car from the smoke. Nero: You have to do that in here? It already smells like ass... Nico: That's you. are a few demons in their way. Nero: Hey, Nico! Nico: Don’t lose your tits, I see ‘em. hitting a demon with her van. Nero: Hey, you have to hit every single bump in the road. Gonna ruin my groove! laughing. Nero jumps out of the car and shoots some demons into the slow-mo. Meanwhile, Nico catches a new cigarette with his mouth. When Nero jumps back into the van, he lights up Nico's cigarette with a lighter. Next we see a very important caption, “This game does not promote smoking or the use of cigarettes.” DEVIL MAY CRY 5 soldiers, as it should be, indiscriminately shoot demons, run back and forth and die ingloriously. One of the soldiers miraculously manages to survive. Lucky soldier: Hold the line. Hold the line! Nothing sets through! Whats happenings? Whats going on!? heroes coming up to him, saving his life in the process. Nero: You look like you need a hug, but you’re not gonna get one from me. Better get lost. Lucky soldier: Hey, who are you? Hey, you’re gonna get yourself killed! Nico: Don't crap yourself. He likes to kill demon things. Let him do his thing. Lucky soldier: (screams) You hear what I said, you dumb one-armed son of a bitch!? You're gonna die Nero: Cheer up, crew cut. swings his hand and a new mechanical hand grows in the place of the stump. Nero: You takin’ notes? All right, time to kick some ass. I've got some clearing up to do. Nico: (to Lucky soldier) Yeah he’s a real pro at smackin’ demons around. That's why I built him that well-functioning arm... to kick demon ass. a little play, Nero breaks his mechanical arm. Nico: Hey, psycho! Watch the merchandise! Nero: Hey, stop bitchin’ and take cover! drops his broken arm and grows a new one. He's starting to fight the tentacles. Nero: Why are they collecting human blood? Its not just about feeding... There’s something else. he finds an ugly creature, surrounded by many iron tentacles. It is called Blood-slicked vegetation, Qliphoth Roots. Nero: What a lovely house plant. Oh, I get it… Who brought the marshmallows? Cause I'm bringin’ the fire. squeezing the firing trigger on his sword. Its heat up. Nico: (from afar) Incinerate em! That sword makes it easy, right? Nero: (to the creature) I gave you that one! ...Dammit. Pretty sturdy...gotta be some spots that are softer… Roots defeated. Nico's driving up to Nero in a van. Nico: Hey, tough guy. That'll keep ‘em, but not for longs. Nero: Whattaya mean? Nico: Soldier boy said city's goin’ to hell and back, taken over by the underworld. Not just here, but everywhere. Nero: Yamato did this... APRIL 30, 05:45 PM(2 mounts ago) and Nero are fixing the van in the garage. Nico: Why do I feel like your pet mechanic? Don’t get used to it... Nero: Nico, I showed you those Order docs. So you still owe me, remember? Kyrie: (from the floor above) Hey, you two! Dinner’s ready! Nero: Be right there! (to Nico) Hey, why don't you so ahead? I'm gonna finish up here. Nico: I’ll try to save you some... Not. comes to the garage dressed in torn cloths. He breathes hard. Nero: You, uh, you need somethings? What is it, you hungry? Well, you’re in luck pal, ‘cause food’s ready and Kyrie always makes too much. Hope you like loud talkers, too. Cause we sot a pair of those upstairs. You see something you like? demon arm is starting to glow. Nero: What the hell? You a demon? Kyrie: (from the floor above) Nero, the food's setting cold. What’s goi—? stranger attacks Nero. Nero: Kyrie! Get back inside, now! Stranger: I'm taking this back. demonic arm appears in his hands. Nero looks down in terror and notices that his arm is severed. Stranger: (coughs) I'm running out of time… turns Nero’s hand into Yamato, cuts the fabric of reality and leave. Nero: Wait… Wait! Nico: I leave you alone for two minutes, what the hell happened!? unconscious from losing blood. We’re back to the van. Nero: V’s waiting for us up ahead. Try not to get us killed on the way there. Mission 2 QLIPHOTH JUNE 15, 05:32 AM Nico: That's it. No more wheels from here. Nero: All right. Guess I'm walkin’, then. Nico: Yo yo yo, check it out. Nero: What? giving him a letter. Nero: And this is? Nico: From Morrison. I think it's his manifesto. LETTER It's been a good 30 years since I last wrote something like a letter. Don't have a typewriter or nothing, so unfortunately you're stuck with my shitty handwriting for now. I heard you're heading back to Red Grave. Wasn't sure exactly what I could do for you... I'm not a powerhouse like you, or the sharpest knife in the drawer. Still, given my business, the least I can do is get you a few leads. Can't say exactly how useful they'll be to you, but hey...gotta be better than nothing, right? So the first time I met Dante, he actually went by a different name: Tony Redgrave. Bet that got your attention, huh? Tony Redgrave... Red Grave City... Just a coincidence? Or something more? I honestly can't say. Still, figured if you're heading in that direction you might be able to learn the truth yourself. That's why I've decided to tell you everything about the Dante I know. It ain’t every day that I just give this stuff away, boy. You'd best be grateful. Nero: Hey, we doin’ this or what? Nico: I'm waitin on you. I'm cookin. Any special orders? Hey, hey! I've got a new arm for ya! Now that I got it in stock, you better take advantage of it. some buys items and abilities. Nico: What’re you, lonely? Hurry up and get moving! going into town. There are a lot of destroyed buildings everywhere. People are turned into stone statues. Terrifying demons roam the streets. Nero: I need to catch up to V, fast. What a mess… What are demons doing in a city like this...? There something to this place? (killing a demon) Not making it easy for me, huh? walks into a luxury hotel, half destroyed by giant tentacles. Through a hole in the floor, Nero sees V fighting demons. Nero: Huh... Looks like I’m gonna make it there before you do, V. Shoulda just hacked my way through. V doesn't seem like a demon to me… Wait... Which way did I come from again? I'm settings really sick of this stupid tree… he leaves the hotel, he's suddenly get on the pay phone. On top of that, he also rings. Nero: Guess the phone still works... picking up the phone. Nico: Took ya long enough, dumbass! What happened to the third ring rule? Tell ya what, you call ME from now on and I’ll hustle on over. a few seconds, Nico's van rushes into the street. Nero buys items and upgrades. When he goes a little further, someone throws an ambulance at him. Nero dodges it. Nero: Somebody call a doctor? Demon: Human... I wasn’t expecting any survivors! Nero: Sorry to disappoint ya… Hey, ya happen to see a guy around here about this big, uses a cane? Supposed to meet him. Did you snack on him? Demon: Your blood… is a very precious sacrifice… Eating you would do me no good. I must have every last drop… to rule the Underworld… as king! Nero: King? You? I don’t know. I mean, you’re a big guy and all but you seem more like a knuckle-scrappings fart in the wind than anything else. No offense. Demon: Puny human... Do you know who I am? I shall show you… the wrath… of the mighty Goliath!!! eats some stones with his stomach and spits them out in the form of a fireball. Nero: Cool trick! Hey, do you do parties? Incandescent colossus, Goliath: You’ll be sorry for this! Nero: Yeah, maybe I will. Sorry I’m about it to kill ya! Goliath: Insolent human! You're the one who’s going to die! Hahahahaaa! Tremble before my might! Nero: It’s your grave… Jack it up all you want. Goliath: The next things to shatter will be your bones! Is that all, you puny human? Stop buzzing around! H-how could a mere human do this!? Nero: Says a mere demon... How about we wrap this up? Goliath: Damn you! wins. Goliath: I must not be defeated… in a place like this. The fruit… is mine… I will rule the Underworld, not him...! attacks Goliath. V: “I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe, that made my love so high and me, so low.” waves his cane and creating a panther that attacks Goliath. Goliath: Why... Why are you...? V: “Little wanderer, hie thee home!” pierces Goliath's forehead with his cane. Nero: Thought I was gonna have to pick you out of his… tummy teeth. V: Pardon my delay I was catching up on some reading. Nero: Yeah... Looks like a real page-turner. So... You think Dantes still in there? V: If Urizen defeated him, then I expect he’s not much more than Qliphoth pollen by now. Nero: A what…? V: Qliphoth. It's a tree that grows in the underworld. It thrives on human blood, and those whose blood it sucks, well… Lets just say they don't turn out too well. Nero: Well, in any case...we need to find out. If Dante’s alive, we’ll save him. If not, we don't. V: Wait. First, we need to exterminate some Qliphoth roots. Raven and the Panther comes to V. Nero: V… What the hell are you? coming up to them at crazy speed. Nico: I know, I know, I'm late. Shut it! The roads were all clogged. Hey, you must be V, huh? notices the broken horn of Goliath. Nico: Hey, you gonna get that? Ding ding ding, right by your feet! I'm gonna make something amaaazing out of this. Nero: Did you just sniff that? Do you have any idea where that’s been? Nico: Up your butt? Nero: Focus on the mission. Mission 3 FLYING HUNTER “With the city in the grip of a full-scale demon invasion, Nero found himself battling—and beating— a gargantuan demon at a church in the infested city. After meeting up with V, Nero learned that the infestation can be traced back to a demonic tree known as the Qliphoth. Looks like the only way to free the city is to attack the Qiphoth at its roots.” JUNE 15, 06:26 AM V: I think we should split into two groups. Nero: And cover more ground. Good idea. approaching them. She has a new hand for Nero. Nico: Behold my genius. trying to take his hand... Nico: Cash first. Nero: All the materials I collected for your little pet projects don't count for anything? Nico: My brilliant, badass work is worth every dime, you know it. Nero: Well, your quality control sucks ass, and you know that. Nico: Or maybe don't let the demons smack you around so much? Nero: Whatever… (leaves) Nico: I am truly gifted. It's a work of art! Griffon: So you’re an artist now, huh? Nico: Yes I am. Got any questions, little chicken? My grandmother was called the “.45 Caliber Virtuoso” ... Legendary gunsmith. I hope to be like her someday. An artist, and a lethal artisan. Everything I create is art, whether its a gun… Or a steel pot… to cook birds in. Any more questions? Huh? Little chickee. V: I'll take my leave now. And if don’t see you along the way, I'll see you at the bottom of the Qliphoth. Nero: Sure. (to Nico) What're you gonna do? Nico: I gotta shake the cobwebs out. I’ll let you know. Hey, you got any more questions, better ask it now. I can’t read minds… Well, yet… on his way to a new mission. Nero: All right, move out! yawns and waves to him. Nero: So much for teamwork. walks on the roofs of the destroyed buildings and through the sewerage system, until he goes out to the library, where he meets a demon with scissors from the first game. Nero: You want me to follow you? No way, asshole. You bring that shit to me. defeating Death Scissors, he soon goes out into the big, ruined hall. Illumination corruption, Artemis descends for somewhere on top. This demon has only half a face with tentacles growing from everywhere. Nero: What, no chit chat or monologue? Just getting right to the point, huh? This demon... Somethings different about it… wins and cuts the demon's belly from which the naked girl falls out. Nero: Dante's friend... Nico: It’s Lady. Nero: You know her? Nico: From my gunsmith days. Nero: What? Nico: I can’t believe you’d do this to Kyrie. I'm gonna have to tell her, man… I'm jokin’… Hey, loosen up your jock strap. Don't do anything I wouldn’t do. Nero: Kyrie would kill me right now… JUNE 15, 06:35 Griffon: So, V. You think this kid can kill Urizen? V: One can only hope. But for now, we have a more… pressing engagement. Mission 4 V “Nero and V split up to find separate paths to the Qliphoth, the demonic tree. Nero encountered a deadly demon wielding light as a weapon. When defeated, it turned out to contain Lady. Can she shed some light on the battle with the demon king? And what is V's true motive?” V: We’ve a minor errand before we reach Urizen. are a few demons in V's path. Griffon: Oooh, genius, says "be careful.” Yeah, no shit, Shirley! Ain't that right, V? I mean, you ARE fragile at the moment. Wouldn’t take much to wipe you out in a sticky situation. I'm just saying running away is okay. Its always okay to run away, if you’re not up for it! smiles and opens his book. V: “He who desires but act not, breeds pestilence.” ...So it is written. Griffon: Okay, Shakespeare. Just remember this: You and I like to exist. So get rid of those demons quick, cause killin’ them ain't my shtick! I got your back, cause dying is whack! Leave the ones around you to the big bad kitty! Gotta land the final blow, V! You know we can’t kill demons! finishes off the enemies with the help of his demons and finds a hole in the ground. V: Descend it is... he finds a pay phone and decides to call Nico. V: Come meet me. I'm at— Nico: Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep your panties on, I see ya already. Be right there. flies his van right on V's head. He jumps out of a phone booth and, with his demons, helps the girl land. Nico: If you’re done, get moving. I'm gonna have a smoke and then head out. leaving, continuing to explore the subway tunnels. One of the corridors is filled with a huge mass of living flesh. An ugly flower - Parasitic fiend Nidhogg - comes out of its bowels. Nidhogg: You dodged me! Did you dodge me!? Griffon: Nidhogg, I never liked this guy. Nidhogg: You pest. Do I know you? Griffon: Dumb as a box of rocks. Let's not even mess with this guy, V. He can't even leave the Qliphoth, anyway. Just a Qliphoth parasite. Nidhogg: Did you insult me? Griffon: Uh-oh. Nidhogg: You insult me! Griffon: I think he heard ‘me...and he's angry! Nidhogg: I'm going to kill you! V: Not in this lifetime. “As the air to a bird, or the sea to a fish, so is contempt to the contemptible.” grows three Hydra-like heads and attacks V. Nidhogg: You use… de-de-demon… But you...human…? Huhhhh...? Augh...? Ah…? Griffon: Meaning don't try to think-too much, shithead! (laughs) Nidhogg: I'm… I’m busy. You guys can finish it. I’m heeeeere! wins and pierces the idiot's head. With Nidhogg's death a parasitic tree is destroyed in the distance. A huge beetle-like monster appears. Griffon: Okay, um, all right that’s not good at all. That’s not good. Wait, where—where are you going? Are you running away? That, that’s not a good sign. V: I'm afraid that… that’s a little bit more that I can take on right now. monster shoots energy balloons. V tries to escape, but falls underground. Griffon: Were alive, we made it! It’s our lucky day, V! Lets go find a game of cards. V: These Qliphoth roots... They’re everywhere. Griffon: Well, we ARE undersround. V: Then I guess we have some clearing up to do. Griffon: And me without my garden shears. giggles. Mission 5 THE DEVIL SWORD SPARDA "The demons at V's command made short work of the great demon parasitizing the roots of the Qliphoth, but the arrival of a colossal demonic monstrosity destroyed the road ahead, plunging V underground." JUNE 15, 07:27 AM reached the territory of a warehouse, V faces a certain extremity of a huge monster hanging from the ceiling. Griffon: Ahhh, he's throwing a tantrum up there! Watch the ceiling, V! Whoa! What in the world!? defeating Vermin empress, Empusa Queen, V finds a phone box... V: Hey, I could use a hand. Nico: You got it. Wait right there. he's finished buying upgrades, V goes out to a large round square where he manages to overhear two demons talking. Griffon: Malphas... Of course, more trouble. Not sure about that one, though. Never seen him before— (V presses it against the wall with his cane) —not in the Underworld, anyway!? Diabolical amalgam, Malphas: Search for the devil sword Sparda. You know where it is… He told me to leave it be, but I’m afraid it still concerns me. As long as there is a blood descendant of Sparda… I cannot take any chances. Do you understand! Find it, and destroy it! Only then will his reign be truly realized! is leaving through a portal. V goes out into the square and draws attention to himself. Abbysal cavalry, Elder Geryon Knight is preparing to attack. V: I see. I know what you are. Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Elder Geryon Knight: Weak, powerless creatures. Griffon: So? You got a comeback for that? V: “One thought fills immensity...” Griffon: This is not the time for poetry! Wait, what does that even mean? V: Where there’s a will, there’s a way... Now lets go! The power to control time... That’s quite a horse. Griffon: But that would mean it’s Geryon! I thought Dante killed it already! V: A rare species, but apparently not quite extinct. Until today, that is. Griffon: Be careful, V! He’s got horsepower! V: I'll take that momentum... And send it right back. Geryon Knight is defeated. After losing his horse, he run away. Vi rushes after him, but stumbles. Griffon: V? V: I’m fine… I must chase him. If the devil sword Sparda still exists it may very well be our only hope. Griffon: V, uhhh, think about this for a minute now. What will you do if you find it? You gotta be strong in mind and body to wield the Sparda, and you, sir, are neither. Hate to break it to you, but the Sparda will just be too much for ya. V: For me, yes. But what of the boy… Nero? picks up a piece of the horse's hoof glowing with blue energy and looks at Nico's van standing nearby. V: Let’s go. Once we are near the Sparda, even I should be able to sense its presence. Mission 6 STEEL IMPACT “After dodging the colossal demon above, V made rapid progress underground, moving towards his true goal of recovering Sparda. Meanwhile, back on the surface...” is examining the Lady in her van. Nico: Well, she ain’t dead. Got a pretty smokin’ body, though. JUNE 15, 07:25 AM looks at her questioningly. Nico: Not that I was—barely even noticed. You know, you should go do your thing. I got this. Nero: Yeah. earthquake is happening. Nero: What the hell? giant monster from Mission 4 comes out. Nero: Whoa... He's too big to leave-alone. I better take care of it. Stay alert. Nico: Yeah. is trying to attack Murauding titan, Gilgamesh, but he fails. Nero: Look at this asshole, prancing around… You think I'm turning back now? Fat chance! Gotta hammer that soft spot up there... break through the asphalt with a powerful blow. Underneath it, we see V and his Griffon. Nero: What’re you doing down there? Griffon: You didn’t think you did that all by yourself, did ya? Nero: You know, I bet you taste like chicken. Griffon: Oh, you ungrateful sonuva— V: I'll leave this beast to you. I must press on. leaving. Nero: Well… Guess its just you and me, cockroach. beats Gilgamesh and it falls to pieces. Nero: This thing s a root, too. What’s going on? Nico: Yo, Lady’s awake. Got any questions for her, better make it fast. Nero: All right. Nico: Hey wait wait wait wait, we could use that. Pick it up. Nero: Not that one, the other one. Nico: Uhhh, next next to it! Nero: Come on, Nico. This one? Nico: Sure. Mission 7 UNITED FRONT “Nero toppled the colossal demon striding through the ruins of Red Grave. He doesn't have time for fear; no matter what terrors lurk in his path, there's only one enemy on his mind. Nico managed to catch up with him and give him the good news: Lady's awake.” Nero: So what happened to him? And Trish? They end up like you? JUNE 15, 08:57 AM Lady: Trish, she... She was captured. I remember that. But I don't know what happened to Dante. Nero: Dammit. V: You can’t travel through here in a car. Nero: Yeah, we know. Were just waitin’ on you. There’s only one way up that tree. Hang on, I’ll get ready. V: (to Lady) I'm glad to see you look so well. Lady: You too, I guess... V: (to Nico) I found these. If they’re of any use to you, they’re yours. Nico: Wow! I can make something truly awesome out of this. Lady: (to Nero) Shocker... Can we trust him? Nero: Your guess s as good as mine. He might be useful, though. Enough talking, get some rest. You need it. and V are leaving. Nico bursts into the van with two shovels. Nico: Yo, Lady, wake up! It’s time to get to work. Lady: I was just told to get some rest. Nico: Aww, you were just told to get some rest? Well we need to make a path, so start digging. C’mon, get up, get up, get up! Lady: Okay… gets up and throws the towel off her, exposing her naked body. Lady: Got something to wear that’s good for diggings? you have to choose whether to play as Nero or V. I'll assume you chose Nero. begins to explore a subway station almost completely destroyed by the roots. Griffon: It's a fucking maze in here… But we still gotta search every corner! he comes to the surface. V: The Qliphoth has grown this large… How much blood has been sacrificed? is reunited with Nero. They are being attacked by Fractured Commander - Proto Angelo and Drk Knight Soldiers – Scudo Angelo. Nero: Nice, getting the band back together, huh? V: What evil lurks… I must destroy. Nero: I thought that was the plan all along. fight on a piece of building falling into the abyss. At the end of the battle, Nero and V jump onto a large clearing. Nero: Took us long enough to get here. (to V) What, tired already? V: I've just remembered something… This town was attacked once before. Nero: Is that so? V: I was here... I can still see it. In fact, I was playing right here. That was the house. This is where we part ways. You go ahead. Nero: You're gonna miss all the fun. V: No, I must seek out the devil sword Sparda. Nero: What? Yeah, I don't think that’s such a good idea, trust me. V: You're not the only one who thinks so. But to win this fight, were going to need all the help we can get. Nero: Not the only one? What the hell aren't you telling me? Mission 8 DEMON KING “Judging by Lady's account, there's little chance that Trish and Dante made it out of the battle against the demon king unscathed. Nero and V pressed on through the subway system and finally reached the roots of the Qliphoth. The ruins of an old house there prompted V to share his though&..which only deepened Nero's suspicions. Who or what is V?” Nero: Guess there’s no point thinking about it… Nico drives up to him in her van and stops right at his nose. Nero: Perfect timing... Now were startin’ to act like a team. Nico: (keeping her cool) Ew! You, like, flirtin’ with me? Knock it off... Get in the car. walks behind the van. Nico: (loosing her shit) Oh my gawd... buys some prosthetic arms and leave. The passage outside overgrown in front of his eyes. Nero: Well, no point in turnin’ back now… Not that that was ever an option. Time for some payback. All right… just you wait, you bis bastard. I'll drag you all the way down here. Category:Playstation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:PC Category:Slasher Category:2019 Category:Work In Progress